deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kick Buttowski vs Marco Diaz
Kick Buttowski vs Marco Diaz is a What If Death Battle by Pure King of Rage. Description Kick Buttowski vs Star vs the Forces of Evil: Two awesome dudes with amazing skills and have blondies as best friends duke it out. Intro Disney have some crazy tv shows and half of them have badass male protagonists like these two combatants. * Kick Buttowski the Suburban Daredevil * And Marco Diaz the Karate prodigy. I'm Pure King of Rage and It's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Kick Buttowski blob:https://www.youtube.com/2a01702a-900f-4218-a8a7-31c1b9475ee8 Once upon a time in a suburban neighborhood, there lived a Daredevil who's dream was to become the world's greatest daredevil and his name is Kick Buttowski. Bio * Age: 11-13 * Aliases: Danger Dude, Shrimp Boy, Dilweed * Whatever Under kick's helmet is unknown * Occupation: Student, Daredevil, Delivery Boy * Catchphases: Chimi Chugga, Aw biscuits, Show Time Born and raised in a town called Mellowbrook along with his two siblings Brad and Brianna, Kick's only goal in life was to become a Daredevil. After Meeting his best friend Gunther at a young age, his quest to become the world's greatest daredevil was set in motion. Throughout his quest to the greatest Daredevil, Kick had accomplish a bunch of awesome feats. Feats * Completed Two months of missed homework assignments in one night * Beated an Unbeatable and rigged Obstacle course * Build a giant robot T-rex out of junk in one day with gunther's help * Survived The Wilderness * Beated his older brother Brad in a fight * Performed numerous life threatening stunts * Escaped an viking store (it's more impressive than it sounds) * Drove through solid rock * Battled a Giant Queen Rat * Somehow escaped and subdued an army of alligators while in the sewers * Completed a stunt that not even a professional stuntmen could do with gunther's help He performed numerous life threatning stunts, completed two months of missed homework assignments, bested his older brother in combat, and he once literally drove through solid rock, which breaks the laws of physics. Some of his Feats wouldn't be possible without his arsenal and abilities. Powers/Abilities * Above Average Strength * Great Speed * Fast Reflexes * Great Combat Skills Weapons * Skateboard * Hockey Stick * Cheetah Chug * Balloon Animal Cheetah Chug bomb * Gunther's Fart in a Jar * Go Kart * Bike * Viking Shield He's strong enough to pick and throw his older brother, fast enough to dodge point blank dodge balls being thrown at him by a crowd of people, and he's very good at hand to hand combat. As for his arsenal he has his trusty skateboard, a go kart, a hockey stick, and most impressive of all is his favorite drink: Cheetah Chug. Cheetah Chug is an energy drink made by actual cheetah sweat, now you might think it's gross, but if Kick drinks any of this, he becomes incredibly energized, that his strength and speed gets increased. Now while Kick may be the ultimate daredevil, but he does have plenty of faults as well. Weaknesses * If he loses his helmet, he'll quit being a daredevil * Lost his daredevil status to kendall in role reversal * Arrogant * Has an Crazed Fan and Cousin * Can be easily knocked out * Relies on Gunther to help him with his stunts * Girly Stuff Despite being the Ultimate Daredevil, he mostly at times relies on his friend Gunther to help with his stunts. He can be easily knock out, despieses girly stuff due to his boyish nature, and if he ever loses his helmet, he quit being a daredevil. Despite this Kick Buttowski will and would always be the best Daredevil in mellowbrook, and he is also an extremely risk taker, and will never back down from a fight. Kick Buttowski: Sometimes you got to know when to Kick Back. Marco Diaz blob:https://www.youtube.com/80a403c5-55ff-4e25-a946-0e7751e4b864 Marco Diaz is boy who is friends with an alien princess and is a karate expert. Bio * First Appearance: Star vs The Forces of Evil: Star Comes to Earth * Age: 14 * Occupation: Student * Likes: Fighting monsters, Karate, Prank Calls, Meatballs, Jackie, Star While his exact birthdate is unknown, Marco didn't really have that much going on during his childhood. He most likely spent his days practicing karate and scoring straight As on his schoolwork. But everything changed when an alien princess named Star Butterfly enrolls in his school and see Marco didn't want anything to do with her, but eventually they became friends and went on all sort of adventures together. Throughout his life with Star, Marco has accomplish several things that average humans would only dream off doing such as this. Feats * Was voted "Safest Kid" * Has defeated Ludo and his army countless times * Beat up Jeremy with his tentacle arm * Defeated a 7 headed dragon with Star * Talked Fergison out of marrying a fairy * Saved Fergison from said fairy * Figured out Star had mother issues * Saved Star from a face stealing monster * Saved Star from being bound to Tom for eternity * Started a riot in Saint Olga's that lead to the princess's breaking free * Helped save his class from the supposed most dangerous creature in the universe * Convinced Tom to tell the truth * Defeated a buff store owner * After 5 years of being a green belt finally became a red belt * Became King of the Hill He and star had defeated Ludo and his army numerous times, was voted safest kid, became a red belt after 5 years of being a green belt, and became King of the hill in Star's world. He wouldn't have accomplish any of this without his skills and weapons. Powers/Abilities * Karate Moves * Great Strength * Great Intelligence Weapons * Rake * Fire Proof Blanket * Net * Frying Pan * A Book * Invisible Goat * His Own Dimensional Scissors * Sword His primary ability is karate and he is very skilled at it, using it to take on many different monsters and creatures. He has a fire proof blanket, a book as a throwing weapon, and last but not least he his own dimensional scissor which allows him to travel to any dimension or universe he wants just like Star. Despite all of this, he also has plenty of faults as well. Weaknesses * Is still a human overall regardless of his feats and abilities * Has motion sickness and won't be able to fight if he's fighting in a moving vehicle * Can still be killed by traditional human means like getting shot or stabbed * Often times has bad luck * Wet Socks While all of his skills and weapons may be impressive, he is still human overall, and suffer normal human weaknesses. He has a uncanny fear of wet socks and he often experiences bad luck. Despite this, Marco is still a karate prodigy and together he and Star make an awesome duo. So if there is ever any monster or wizard from an dimension invading, be sure to contact them. Marco: I'm a misunderstood bad boy! Intermission Alright the combatants are set, it's time for me to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Batttttle! Death Battle One sunny afternoon in Mellowbrook, Kick is seen skating down Dead Man's Drop and all is well until he crashes, and hits the rooftops of several buildings. He then lands on something hard. He gets up and sees a brown haired teenage boy slightly older than he was, approaching him with an angry face. "Are you insane?! You wrecked my science project!" shouted Marco. Kick gets up and sees that he has destroyed a garden. "Yeah sorry about that" said Kick as he then picks up his skateboard and walks away, but Marco stands in front of him. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to grow all of that? It took me weeks!" shouted Marco. "I'm Kick Buttowski. World's greatest daredevil and I don't have time for this Gunther is waiting" said Kick as he then walks away. Marco was so twisted in rage that he grabs Kick and flips him over his shoulder. Kick gets up and glares at Marco. "Oh It. Is. On" Kick says with a cold voice. They both get into a combat stance. Marco rushes over to kick and delivers a series of combos towards him, but Kick uppercuts him and delivers large kick towards his stomach, sending Marco flying to the ground. Marco gets up, grabs a rake, and swings it around before charging towards Kick and starts pummeling with it. Kick dodges the last hit, grabs the rake, and throws Marco against a fence. Kick then picks up a shovel and engages in a sword fight with Marco. Marco manages to whack the shovel out of kick's hands, and forces him to the ground. Kick then grabs a handful of sand and tosses it into Marco's eyes. "My eyes! I can't see!" shouted Marco. With Marco distracted, Kick hops on his skateboard, just as Marco got finish wiping the sand off his eyes. "Hey get back here!" shouted Marco as he started to chase after Kick. After 5 minutes of chasing after Kick, Marco stops to catch his breath. Marco thinks for moment, and suddenly remembers something, so reaches into his pocket and pulls out his dimensional scissors. Marco uses the scissors to cut open a portal and goes inside it, meanwhile Kick stops skateboarding and looks around for his opponent. "Hm... Guess he might have gave up and headed back home" said Kick as he then picks up his skateboard and walks away. Suddenly a portal opens up right in front of Kick and a fist came through, and struck Kick right in the face, sending him to the ground. "Huh?" said Kick. Suddenly Marco emerges from the portal with a smirk on his face. "H-how did you do that?!" asked Kick. "Dimensional scissors, which allows me to travel to any dimension I want, pretty cool huh?" answered Marco. "Yeah that is pretty cool." said Kick. "Yeah" Marco agreed. Suddenly Kick kicks the scissors right out of Marco's hands. "Hey!" shouted Marco. Kick then performs a skateboard jump and runs right over Marco's face, leaving his face to be covered in tire marks. Marco gets extremely angry and grabs a rock, and tosses it towards Kick. The rock strucks Kick right in the back of the neck, causing him to fall off his skateboard. Kick gets up, just as Marco rushes towards him, and attacks him with a series of karate combos, and Kick falls to the ground injured. Kick quickly pulls out a can of Cheetah Chug XE, drinks it, and his body starts to feel energized. Kick and Marco rushes towards each other, and exchanges blows, but Kick ends up winning the struggle by punching Marco right in the face. Marco's nose starts to bleed a little, just as Kick delivers a painful kick to his stomach, sending him to the ground. Marco lies on the ground injured just as Kick walks up to him. "Are you ready to give up?" taunted Kick as he then grabs another shovel off the ground and was preparing to finish Marco off. Marco however kicks the daredevil away from him and grabs his dimensional scissors. Kick jumps towards Marco, just as Marco opens up a portal, causing Kick to fall right into it. Kick ends up in a Dimesion filled with lava, and falls right into a lava pit. Kick screams in agony as his body was being melted. Meanwhile back on earth, Marco was relieve to have beaten his opponent. "Whew glad that's over with." said Marco as he then walks away. K.O! Aftermath The left screen shows Kick's helment floating in the lava pit and The right screen shows Star treating Marco's injuries. Results No!!! Not Kick Buttowski! He was the best! Sorry about that anyway while Kick may have had the speed advantage and was more durable, Marco on the other hand surpasses him in every other category. While both may have been equal in intelligence, Marco is in fact stronger than Kick and had more combat experience, since he had battled and defeated monsters and other weird creatures twice his own size, while Kick had spent his days doing life threatning stunts. And last but not least, While Kick's super energy drink did boosted his speed and strength up a little, but even then it wasn't enough to put Marco down for good. Poor Kick, looks like his stunt days are finally over with. The Winner is Marco Diaz Advantages and Disadvantages 'Marco Diaz' * +Stronger * +More Combat Experience * +Better Weapons * =Intelligence * -Slower * -Less Durable * -Kick's energy drink caught him by surpise 'Kick Buttowski' * +Faster * +More Durable * +Cheetah Chug XE proved useful * =Intelligence * -Weaker * -Less Combat Experience * -Terrible Arsenal Polls Who are you rooting for? Kick Buttowski Marco Diaz Who Would Win? Kick Buttowski Marco Diaz Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Pure King of Rage Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles